


UnderDuel

by Zogvquit



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogvquit/pseuds/Zogvquit
Summary: This is a Au which is a Fusion of Yu-Gi-Oh and Undertale.I wrote this a while ago so it isn't great





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. Their kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war between the two races that threatened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning them within the mystical Millennium Items. However, this created a barrier trapping the monsters in the underground where they had retreated during the war. Now, 5000 years later, in 201X the story begins.  
"Wake up, wake up". "Five more minutes" Frisk murmured into his pillow as he opened his eyes slowly. "Hmm, what time is it" he muttered as he slowly lifted her eyes to see his clock. But it wasn't there. As he looked round in surprise she realised that he wasn't in his room anymore, but a cave deep underground with only a glimmer of sunshine glinting in through a crack in the roof of the cave far above, that his bed was merely a bed of bright golden flowers. "How did I get here" he wondered aloud. Then, suddenly, he remembered the mysterious locket he had been given by Grandpa a few days previously. The locket had an ancient legend attached to it, that if anyone successfully opened it they would be granted a wish by the spirit of the ancient pharaoh. Frisk had tried for three days to open it until late the previous night he had finally succeeded, he assumed as he didn't remember much from the previous night other than working on the locket. Frisk had always known what his wish would be, for friends to count on and who could count on him.  
"Wait if I am down here who woke me up?" Frisk wondered. "That would of been me" replied a voice Frisk had never heard before. As he looked around he asked, "And who are you?" "I am the legendary Pharaoh Chara." the voice replied, "Oh, and I am behind you". Frisk turned around to look. The figure standing behind him looked almost exactly like himself Frisk realised, except his hair was more pointed and they were taller. "Where am I?" Frisk asked Chara. "You are in the Underground beneath Mount Ebott, home of the monsters." Chara replied. " Don't worry," said Chara upon notice Frisk start, "monsters are very kind, much kinder than most humans." Frisk remembered his time in school where he was bullied by a large number of students. Frisk stood up and started to move towards the caves exit when a noise came from within the flowers. Frisk turned around. Suddenly one of them moved, and spoke, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" Said the flower. "Hmm ... You're new to the Underground arent'cha" continued Flowey, "Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work done here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready, here we go." And with that a wristband with two blades on either side of it appeared on Frisk's arm. "See that armband that's a duel disk and the cards within it are your SOUL the very culmination of your being. Your SOUL starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for why LOVE of course. Down here LOVE is shared through the hugs of creatures" Flowey explained. "Now draw five cards from the top of your SOUL". Frisk did so. There were four colours amongst them, yellow, orange, green and purple. Chara explained the colours "yellow and orange are creatures, yellow don't do much except attack and block based on their position, vertical for attack and horizontal to defend, orange have effects which are usually helpful. Green are spells you use them during your turn and then they fade. Purple are traps, they can be used any turn after they are set and then they also fade".  
"I will go first to explain. You can't attack in the first turn so I just place one creature in defence position, this means it can't attack but I won't take damage if it is destroyed," Flowey narrated, "then I end my turn. Now you take a go. Start by drawing one card, then summon a creature  during your main phase. Choose the strongest one that has 4 stars or less. To summon it place it face up vertically on the disk. Now go to your battle phase and Attack. Don't worry I am sure you will win". Frisk did as he was told summoning The Celtic Guardian in Attack position then telling it to attack Flowey's creature. The attack connected causing the monster to flip up. It was a Man-Eater Bug. "Idiot, in this World it's kill or be killed." Flowey screamed as the Insect, although destroyed, devoured the guardian. "Why did that happen" Frisk asked, "Wasn't the Celtic Guardian stronger?"  
"Man-Eater bug has a flip effect, one that activated when it was turned face up, which destroys a monster. That must of been his plan all along to bait us into attacking with our Strongest monster." Chara cursed. "The only thing we can do now is set a trap card face-down before ending our turn." Frisk did so setting the Eye  then ending her turn. Flowey drew a card and proceeded to laugh. "Why would anyone pass up on an opportunity like this?" He said as he activated 3 copies of Ancient rules to summon 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Now DIE!!!!!!!" He yelled as he attacked Frisk directly with all 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the out of battle dialogue is copied or based upon the game text


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> In which Toriel saves Yugi/Frisk from Flowey/Kaiba and explains the Millenium items

Chapter 2  
As the Dragons attacks streamed towards Frisk, Chara realised it was all over, another champion killed, could anyone save the monsters. At the final moment just as the attacks were about to connect Flowey was sent flying by a fireball causing the attack to cancel. A goat like monster wearing a dress approached from out of the shadows of the next room. "What a terrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth ..." she introduced herself, "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel caretaker of the RUINS. You are the first human to come through here in a very long time. I learnt of your arrival through the power of my Millennium item, the Pan".  
"Millennium item," Frisk asked, "Like my locket?" Holding it up inquisitively.  
"My child, you must keep that item concealed, the Millennium locket is the most powerful of the items." Toriel cautioned. Frisk tucked the locket into their shirt continuing,  "So why did you tell me about yours?"  
"Because I had foreseen that I did so I must."  
"Wait, foreseen?!"  
"The Millennium items each have a great power. Mine, the Pan allows me to see into both the future and the ancient past, whereas yours, the Locket contains the Soul of the legendary Pharaoh Chara, He who trapped the monsters here and so their name is cursed throughout the land."  
"You didn't tell me that" Frisk looked at Chara questioningly  
"It wasn't like that" Chara attempted to explain, "I had to seal the power of the Shadow Games, How was I supposed to know that it would create a barrier trapping all the monsters here? It's all just a misunderstanding, and that's why I brought you here, to gather the Millenium items to break the barrier."  
"What! You are expecting me to do your dirty work for you!"  
"When you are an incorporeal spirit trapped in a locket for several millennia you can't exactly work alone."  
"Erm, who are you talking to?" Toriel asked.  
"Chara." Frisk replied, "they are trying to explain that they didn't mean to trap you. Can't you hear them?"  
"No, only the keeper of the locket can hear the spirit of the pharaoh. Now come with me my child and I will guide you through the ruins." Toriel took Frisk's hand and they exited the chamber.

As they walked Toriel explained about the Millennium items, "There are seven of them and Each relates to a different virtue, The Locket, Determination; the Ribbon, Patience; The Pan, Kindness; the Glove, Bravery; the Shoes, Integrity; the Glasses, Perseverance; and the Hat, Justice."  
"Flowey was wearing a ribbon wasn't he and that seemed to have this symbol on it. Was that a Millennium item?" Frisk asked Chara pointing at the eye in the centre of the locket.  
"Yes, that was indeed the Millennium Ribbon and that is worrying." Replied Chara.  
"Why? If that fireball struck him shouldn't we be able to retrieve the Ribbon?"  
"The Ribbon was the item of one of my closest friends in life so if that 'Flower' has it that means they must of defeated them and they were a far superior duelist than you."  
"Together we should be able to beat them though surely."  
"Hopefully." Chara replied thoughtfully.  
"My child try to keep your conversations with Chara private." Toriel cautioned, "Now as a human in the Underground monsters may attack you. When a monster attacks you, you will enter a DUEL. Whilst in a DUEL summon defensive monsters, stall for time I will come to resolve the conflict. Let us continue." The trio passed through the ruins with barely an incident, Toriel leading solving puzzles and warding off any monsters that might attack. Several rooms later they arrived in a long corridor with vines climbing up the walls. Here Toriel stopped and turned to face Frisk, "I need to ask a difficult favour of you, my child, please walk to the end of the room by yourself." Toriel said before turning round and walking off. "We should get walking." Chara suggested. They passed down the corridor passed ivy-encrusted walls and pillars rising up to the ceiling. As the pair neared the end of the corridor a far larger column stood on its own in the centre of the room. Frisk approached it and Toriel peered out before darting back in when she noticed Frisk looking at her. "Just carry on." Chara instructed. Frisk did so and just as they passed the pillar Toriel burst out, "Do not be alarmed my child I was behind this pillar the whole time. But this has all had an important purpose, to test your independence. Now, please wait here I have some errands to run. I know I will give you a cellphone." Frisk was given a phone. "It already contains my contact details should you need to contact me. Just stay here though and you are unlikely to need to. Goodbye for now my child." Toriel said before exiting the room.  
"Should we go?" Frisk asked Chara.  
"Yes, she is of course forgetting that I know these Ruins as well as she does. Having been here when they were created." Chara replied. The pair then left the room.

In the next corridor were several frog like monsters. "They are called Froggits." Chara explained, "I will translate what they are saying for you if you want."  
"Ribbit, Ribbit." Said one of the Froggits.  
"Uh-Oh," said Chara, "I think you'd better run."  
"Why?" Asked Frisk.  
"Because they are planning to attack you all at once. Even my skills couldn't get you out of that." Frisk started to back out of the corridor past the Froggits when they swivelled to look at him and started to hop menacingly towards him. Frisk turned and fled. Leaping over gaps, swinging round corners and solving puzzles faster than ever before. Despite this the horde closed in on Frisk, Chara, who was floating along behind Frisk, remarked, "It seems that the Froggits have received reinforcements from Moldsmals and Whimsuns."  
"You sound awfully dispassionate for someone who is about to be killed for the second time."  
"Be killed, no what happens when you lose a duel is part of your SOUL can be taken by the opponent. You don't die, immediately anyway. Seems the Froggits have received back up from Moldsmals and Whimsuns. Perhaps you should call for help."  
"Toriel's phone thanks for reminding me." Frisk reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone Toriel had given him. He scrolled over to her name on the autodial list and pressed call. "Ring ring. Ring ring." Ring out the phone, then, a rustling came out of the speaker. "It sounds like a small, white dog is sleeping on the phone." Chara explained.  
"Well, that's just perfect. Toriel, the one corporeal ally I have down here has had their phone stolen by a small, white dog." Frisk grumbled, "What now?"  
"Just keep running."  
"I can't there is a blockage in the passage ahead."  
"That is a ghost. Wake them up and engage him in a Duel."  
"Won't that just slow us done and allow them to catch us?" Frisk asked gesturing at the horde behind them.  
"You can't be challenged whilst already in a Duel."  
"So why are we running then, if only one can Duel us at a time shouldn't we be able to beat them?"  
"They can challenge us all at once which we won't be able to defeat."  
"Ok, here goes nothing. Hey could you wake up please."  
"Zzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzz. (Have they gone yet) Zzzzzzzzzzz." The ghost mumbled. "He is just saying Z out loud repeatedly pretending to be asleep." Chara pointed out.  
"Please Duel me." Frisk requested of the Ghost. It got up and said, "Sorry kid I don't really feel up to it right now. I am Napstablook who are you?"  
"I am Frisk." Frisk replied and then said to Chara, "Wait, can we just refuse the Duel?"  
"No." Chara replied.  
"But he did." Frisk pointed out.  
"You cannot."  
"Why?"  
"Because I forbid it. You need the experience."  
"The experience of my soul being torn apart by hundreds of monsters?"  
"No"  
"So why can't I refuse the horde battle?"  
"Because"  
"How about if I Duel them one at a time?"  
"That works."  
"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Chara shrugged. Frisk then proceeded to challenge each of the Froggits in turn. Whilst she was doing this the Whimsuns and Moldsmals ran off. Each time Frisk beat one he refused to take any of the Froggits SOUL. When questioned about this by Chara he replied, "I have had things taken from me hundreds of times over the years and I promised myself I would never forcefully take anything from any one." 

After a while the last of the Froggits was defeated and Frisk turned around to face Napstablook. "Wow, you are strong and kind, I usually come to the Ruins because their is no one around but today I met someone Nice. Oh I am rambling again. I will get out of your way." Napstablook said then started to fade.  
"Napstablook wait." Frisk shouted. Napstablook stopped fading. "Why don't you come with me?"  
"I would only slow you down." Napstablook responded.  
"No you wouldn't."  
"What are you doing Frisk?" Chara asked, "How are we going to communicate if this Ghost is with us the whole time?"  
"Through mental communication" Frisk thought at Chara and then said to Napstablook, "No you wouldn't and I am sure you could be helpful."  
"Thank you" said Napstablook. The group continued through the ruins. Nothing else bothered them due to the Froggits being overawed by Frisks power and the Whimsuns being to frightened to attack on their own.

Eventually the trio arrived at the end of the ruins where a large tree stood alone in front of a small house. Toriel came out of the house and walked past the tree. She then picked up her phone before stopping when she saw Frisk standing with Napstablook in front of the tree. "My child how did you get here. And is that Napstablook beside you? Don't worry I shall heal you. Who did this to you? You shall get an apology." Toriel said.  
"Yes it is, how did you know? And I just fell over it is nothing to worry about." Responded Frisk.  
"I bought snails from his father at the Blook family Snail farm until I came here."  
"You were our biggest customer when you disappeared we were ruined." Napstablook said accusatorially.  
"Yes I am sorry about that Napstablook. If I was able to I would still come to your farm it is very good." Toriel replied, "Anyway come inside both of you I have a surprise for you Frisk." 

And with that the group went inside, only Frisk saw that Chara stopped at a patch of golden flowers in the garden. Inside Toriel took Frisk's hand and led them to a room. "This room is yours now Frisk, for as long as you stay here. Do you smell something burning. Erm, make yourself at home." Toriel said before dashing off in the other direction. Frisk went into the room and fell asleep having had a very long day.

The next day Frisk woke up and noticed a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie on a plate on the floor. Frisk put it into his pocket and then went outside to check on Chara. "Weren't you cold overnight?" Frisk asked Chara.  
"We are underground, there is no day-night cycle."  
"Why are you looking at this patch of flowers?"  
"This is where my body is buried. I died in the capital but when the queen left she took my corpse with her and buried it here. Hence the flowers, their seeds were stuck to my body."  
"This must be very painful for you, to be reminded that you are dead."  
"Not at all I would have died long since anyway and at least I am sentient. Let's go inside." The pair walked in through the door. In the living room Toriel sat reading a book in a intricately carved rocking chair. "Up already, I see. Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share, I want to show you my favourite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education, this may come as a suprise to you but I have always wanted to be a teacher ... Actually perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL I am glad to have you living here. Oh did you want something?" Toriel said when Frisk approached her. "When can I go home?" Frisk asked.   
"This is your Home now" Toriel responded, "Would you like to hear about the book I am reading. It is called 72 uses for snails."  
"How do you exit the ruins?" Frisk asked.  
"H-how about an exciting s-snail fact" Toriel stuttered.  
"How about you tell me how to exit the ruins?"  
"Di-did you know that snails s-sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature. Pr-pretty cool, Ri-right."  
"I think it would pretty cool to leave the ruins."  
"Please wait here I have to do something." Toriel disappeared out of the room.  
"Follow her." Chara recommended. The pair followed Toriel into the hall and down the stairs. "You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No-one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel continued, with Frisk following behind. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child ... If you leave the RUINS ... They ... ASGORE ... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand. Go to your room." Toriel walked forward into the next room. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Into the final room, together Frisk and Chara followed. "You want to leave so badly. You are just lik the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." Toriel swung the pan round onto her wrist and it transformed into a duel disk.  
"Let me take over for this Duel. Toriel is a formidable opponent." Frisk accepted and Chara stepped into Frisk's body. Then they walked forward. "I will be your opponent this time Mother." Chara said.  
"Chara is that you?" Toriel asked.  
"Indeed it is. Sorry to have to beat you. It's time to Duel."  
"Mother?" Frisk asked.  
"Indeed monsters are immortal unless they die of sickness or in battle. Toriel raised me. Before the war the royal families of Humans and Monsters often cross fostered to raise awareness of each other." Chara replied. "I will let you go first mother."  
"Thank you, my dear. I start by summoning Nurse Reficule the Fallen one. And then I start 2 cards face down to end my turn."  
"Draw."  
"In your standby phase I activate Gift card and the Eye of Truth. You gain 3000 life points and reveal your hand, if it contains a spell card you gain a further 1000 except due to the effect of Nurse Reficule it is subtracted from your life instead. Game Over."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> In which Yugi/Frisk exits the ruins and meets Sans and Papyrus

Chapter 3  
"Game Over." Toriel shouted.  
"Not so fast, I activate reload to shuffle my hand into my deck and draw a new one. Then I activate the effect of Effect veiler to negate the activation of a monsters effect by discarding it." Chara responded, "I negate the activation of Nurse Reficule. Looks like the game continues."  
"Well done, my child, but you still have to show me your hand."  
  "I don't have much, just a celestial transformation, roll-out, Doitsu and Graceful Charity."   
"Well their is a spell their so you gain 1000 life points. Up to 8000. What are you going to do next?"  
"I set two cards face-down and activate Graceful charity, drawing 3 then discarding Doitsu and Aitsu, I then summon Soitsu in Attack position."  
"A-attack position?" Frisk stuttered, "but it has 0 atk."  
"Just wait." Chara responded, "I end my turn there."  
"Ok then, Draw. I set two more cards and attack Soitsu with Nurse Reficule."  
"You underestimated the secret power of Soitsu. I activate roll out to resurrect Doitsu and equip it to Soitsu causing it to gain 2500 Atk. Has it really been that long since we last duelled that you have forgotten my deck?"  
"Not at all my Child, I knew exactly what your plan was, I activate Mystical Space typhoon from my hand to destroy your Doitsu, now your attack is back at 0." Chara's life points dropped down to 6600 as Soitsu was disintegrated by the force of the blast and Chara was sent staggering backwards. "Then I end my turn, your move my child."  
"Draw, the cards I reveal are Premature Burial and Koitsu, looks like I am taking 1000 again."  
"Not so fast, I activate another Gift Card. You are actually taking 4000." A gust of wind sent Chara flying backwards into the wall as his life points plummeted to 2600. "Ugh." Chara said as they rose to their feet, "That hurt. But this next move will change everything. I activate Premature burial by paying 800 life points and special summon Aitsu from my Graveyard, then, I activate my face down celestial transformation to special summon Koitsu from my hand in exchange for halving its Atk and destroying it during the end phase. Next I use Koitsu's ability to equip it to Aitsu causing it's Atk to become 4000, say goodbye to your Nurse because here it comes." Nurse Reficule was destroyed by the Attack and Toriel was sent flying, her life points dropping to 1400.  
"Well my child you have certainly done well but my Anti-Cure ability doesn't only rest on Reficule, I activate Bad reaction to Simochi a continuous trap, meaning it stays around."  
"I end my turn. And now Koitsu should be destroyed, except it is no longer treated as the same monster."  
"My turn, child. I draw. I set one monster face down and activate upstart Goblin you gain 1000 life points and I draw a card. By which I of course mean you lose 1000 instead, I end my turn then."  
"800 life points left, if I draw a spell card it is all over. Here we go. DRAW!!!!!! Now I reveal it. Darklord Demise, a monster card. I activate the effect of Koitsu to unequip it from Aitsu, then tribute them both to summon Darklord Desire. I activate its effect to send your face-down monster to the graveyard in exchange for 1000 Atk points."  
"My Nimble Momonga, had you attacked I would have gained 1000 life points and summoned 2 more of them."  
"Goodbye Mother, go Darklord Desire, Envious slash." Toriel was sent flying across the room smashing into the wall. "You have proven yourself well my child, here take part of my SOUL and my Millennium item you will need it to break the barrier." Toriel offered whilst Frisk was regaining control of his body. "Thank you mum but I can't take your SOUL. Goodbye" and with that Frisk took the Pan off Toriel and left through the Door.

After the pair passed through the exit of the ruins, they realised they had left Napstablook behind. Frisk tried to go back but the Door wouldn't open. They continued down the corridor when suddenly Flowey appeared and monologued "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future." Then when Frisk activated his duel disk, "Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." before disappearing into the ground. Frisk continued through the second door out of the RUINS.

The other side of the door was a snow covered forest Frisk started walking trying to keep warm tucking his hands deep into his pockets where he found the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, "You should try it." Chara recommended, "It's not like it is going to be able to heal you in a Duel."  
"You said Toriel was your adopted Mother, right?" Chara nodded, "So she was the queen?" Again Chara nodded, "So our final opponent, the King, was married to her?" Once more Chara nodded, "So won't it remind him of her and so probably weaken him?" Chara nodded again, "OK I understand what you are saying save it then if you want." C-crack. "Wait was that?" Frisk asked looking round.  
"It is probably nothing." Chara reassured though not really feeling it. Frisk continued walking forwards but rather anxiously. As he stepped onto a bridge with some rather odd wooden pillars hanging from a vertical bar across it a shadowy figure approached from behind. "Human, Don't you know how to greet a new pal. Turn around and shake my hand." The figure said. Frisk turned around slowly and the figure stuck out a hand, Frisk grabbed it and shook it. As he did so he felt a gust down his sleeve and a loud 'phblthp' filled the clearing. "Ah, the old Whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny. anyway, you're a human right? that's hillarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton." The figure introduced itself, "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but ... y'know ... i don't really care about capturing anybody, now my brother, papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, I think that's him over there. i have an idea go through this gate thingy, yeah, go right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Frisk crossed the bridge and walked forward into a clearing with an odd-shaped lamp and a wooden hut. "Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" Sans ordered Frisk, who walked behind it and discovered it was identical in shape to his profile. From the other side of the lamp came the sounds of a conversation. Sans' voice came first. "sup, bro?" Then a new voice, "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP,' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?"  
"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"  
"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."  
"hmm... maybe this lamp will help you."  
"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"  
"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton."  
"SANS!!!"  
"come on. you're smiling."  
"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."  
"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone."  
"UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Then crunching noises of boots on snow followed by another "NYEH!"  
"ok, you can come out now. you'd better get going, he might come back and if he does you'd have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes" Frisk came out from behind the lamp and started running, fearful of the awful puns. "actually, hey ... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favour?" Sans asked,  
"Sure, what?" Frisk replied.  
"I was thinking ... my brothers been kinda down lately ... he's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day."  
"Are you sure he seemed pretty intent on capturing me."  
"don't worry he isn't dangerous, he is actually pretty weak"  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
"thanks a million, i'll be up ahead" Sans finished then walked off in the opposite direction? "Well better get going" Chara suggested. In the next area was a cross road. "Which way now?" Frisk asked Chara. "Left" Chara replied confidently. Frisk followed the instructions and turned left arriving at an impassable river with a fishing rod dangling in the water. "You sure about that Chara?" Frisk asked mockingly, "I thought you were supposed to know everything about the UnderGround."  
"I have been trapped in a locket for several millennia I think a lack of knowledge of surroundings is only to be anticipated."  
  "So you are basically saying that you have no clue as to where to go."  
  "That is a ridiculous accusation!" Chara asserted furiously, "That is also mostly true." He then added sheepishly, "Anyway let's try the other path." As Frisk started to head back his phone started ringing. An unkown voice started speaking, "Hello, I am calling to speak to a Mr G" and then it cut off and an odd song started to play. "Well that was odd." Frisk remarked, "Certainly was." Chara replied, "shall we continue?" And then the duo returned to the cross-roads were they took the other fork. In the next room Sans stood next to another, taller Skeleton wearing a red Scarf and white outfit with some strange markings. Both Sans and the other Skeleton who Frisk assumed to be Papyrus start rotating rapidly, spinning back and forth until they end up facing the same direction, away from Frisk? "IS THAT A HUMAN SANS?" Then the pair turned round, and looked past Frisk? "no, that's a rock."  
"OH"  
"but what's that in front of the rock?" The pair focused on Frisk.  
"ITS A... ACTUALLY I'M NOT SURE WHAT THAT IS."  
"it's a human"  
"GOSH, AN ACTUAL HUMAN. ATTENTION HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CAPTURE YOU. NYEHEHEHEH." And with that 'The Great' Papyrus, ran off. "well that went well, don't worry kid you'll be fine." Following which Sans turned around followed Papyrus. "What do you think his plan to capture us is?" Frisk asked. "How should I know?" replied Chara, "Although monsters may not age new ones can be born. And I have never seen those two before."  
"You are really helpful, you know." Frisk commented sarcastically  
"Thank you my dear." Chara replied with equal venom in his voice. They continued. Sans and Papyrus stood beside each other on the other side of a slightly clearer patch of Snow. "WELCOME HUMAN, TO THE INVISBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE." Papyrus announced, "SOUND LIKE FUN?"  
"Not really." Frisk replied calmly.  
"GOOD BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL HAVE IS REALLY QUITE SMALL. I THINK... ANYWAYS. TRY TO SOLVE IT." Frisk took a single step forward and Papyrus started spasming with a fluorescent blue glow flashing from inside his clothing. Frisk stopped, the spasms continued. Frisk took a single step backwards, the spasms stopped. "bro i think the human should hold the orb" sans pointed out, "why don't you go and give it to them?"  
"EXCELLENT IDEA BROTHER, ONLY I CAN'T REMEMBER THE WAY ACROSS."  
"just put the orb in your hand and it lets you see the maze."  
"THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME BROTHER" Papyrus navigated the maze leaving clear boot marks as he did so before handing the orb to Frisk and walking back, not stepping out side of his boot prints.   
"NOW IT IS YOUR TURN HUMAN." Frisk, orb in hand walked through the now visible maze being very careful not to touch the sides. "HMM, YOU SOLVED THAT EASILY, TOO EASILY. NOW ONTO THE NEXT PUZZLE." Papyrus walked off. "congrats kiddo. you're doing well. keep going" Sans took a step backwards, "see ya around" and then fell backwards off the cliff.  
"Do you think he's ok?" Frisk asked Chara.  
"Don't worry I'm sure he is fine. I doubt he would have jumped off a cliff for no reason." He replied then the pair walked on. Solving numerous bizarre puzzles with similar bizarre commentary from both Papyrus and Sans, who continued disappearing in bizarre ways, sinking into frozen lakes, skating in circles, knocking down snowdrifts on himself yet every time appearing ahead of Frisk. In one room was a series of tile puzzles, in another a word search (from a newspaper sitting on the ground, nothing interesting about it just a plain old word search) Frisk ignored that one, in a third a hidden switch a map to which's location was hidden under the snow. Frisk continued through the rooms solving the puzzles, beating the natives, a comedian called Snowdrake, a monster wearing an enormous hat named ice-cap, Jerry, a motion sensitive dog, a pair of dog's who identify through smell, Jerry, more dogs, Fricking Jerry, a reindeer and of course JERRY in duels (Jerry really wasn't very good but he kept challenging Frisk with someone else to prolong the Duels). Eventually Frisk reached a room with a number of Gray shaded tiles on the floor and a mysterious box next to which Papyrus and Sans were standing. "How the hell does he always manage to overtake us, he just got covered in a snowdrift?" Chara asked infuriated.  
"Don't ask me, you're the 'infallible pharaoh' and I am merely your 'loyal subject' who has never been here before." Frisk mocked.  
"Stop that or I may decide that you are not worthy of my protection"  
"Stop what, my Lord?"  
"Mocking me. In case you hadn't noticed I have been dead for 5000 years. Times have changed, monsters have come and some at least have gone."  
"AHEM. IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. THERE IS A PUZZLE TO BE EXPLAINED." Papyrus announced. "THIS PUZZLE WAS CREATED BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS, IT INVOLVES A SELECTION OF RANDOM TILES EACH WITH SPECIAL ABILITIES. YOU START WITH 4000 LP. GREEN TILES ARE SPELL TILES AND INCREASE IT BY 1000 POINTS, PURPLE TILES REDUCE IT BY 1000, YELLOW TILES ELECTRIFY YOU REDUCING LP BY 500, BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES , YOU CAN SWIM THROUGH THEM UNLESS THEY ARE NEXT TO AN ELECTRIC TILE IN WHICH CASE THEY ALSO ELECTRIFY YOU, ORANGE TILES INCREASE LP BY 500 BUT MAKE YOU SMELL OF ORANGES, WHICH ATTRACT PIRANHAS IN BLUE TILES REDUCING LP BY 800, BROWN TILES ARE SLIPPERY CAUSING YOU TO SLIDE ONWARDS AND MAKE YOU SMELL OF LEMONS WHICH PIRANHA'S DO NOT LIKE, RED TILES ARE COMPLETELY IMPASSABLE AND FINALLY, PINK TILES, THEY, UM, DON'T DO ANYTHING STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. DID YOU GET THAT?"  
"I, um, think so." Frisk replied.  
"GOOD AS I AM ACTIVATING IT NOW, ACTIVATION GO!!!!!!!!!!" The tiles started to shift colour rapidly, until they stopped, a strip of Pink surrounded on both sides by Red. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!?" Papyrus yelled astonished before disappearing into the next room.   
"well good luck kiddo, you are probably gonna end up fighting my bro soon, don't be too harsh on him or I will be forced to enact a fearful retribution." Sans cautioned, "don't worry kiddo i am sure you'll be fine." He continued before disappearing.  
"Well let's go." Chara said, "Looks like we'll have to duel Papyrus."  
"Chara? Could I try this Duel?" Frisk asked cautiously.  
"Why? We both know I'm the better duelist."  
"Yes, but according to Sans, Papyrus isn't very good and I need the Practice."  
"Very well then. I shall allow you to maintain control. Now, Onwards. Victory or Capture."  
"Papyrus here we come!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The snow swirled as Frisk continued past the end of Snowdin village. A blizzard struck up eliminating much of his vision. The suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in his path. "HALT HUMAN. YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL DUEL YOU. THEN I SHALL CAPTURE YOU, THEN YOU SHALL BE SENT TO THE CAPITAL AND THEN, AND THEN ... ACTUALLY I AM NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT." Papyrus announced. "PREPARE YOURSELF FOR DUELING"  
"Very well. Good luck Papyrus." Frisk responded, "Its time to DUEL!!!!!!!!" The pair activated their duel disks, Papyrus' sliding down his arm and Frisk's appearing on his arm. "YOU MAY TAKE THE FIRST MOVE, HUMAN"  
"Thank you my dear."  
"F-FLIRTING SO YOU REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS. VERY WELL, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHALLENGE YOU TO A DATE FOLLOWING THIS DUEL."  
"I set one card face down and end my turn."  
"Umm. Frisk you didn't summon a monster." Chara said.  
"I knew I forgot to do something." Frisk responded. "Oh well."  
"HUMAN THAT MISTAKE WILL COST YOU DEARLY. DRAW. I SUMMON MY QUEEN'S KNIGHT AND ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY."  
"Who said it was a mistake. I activate the effect of rainbow Kuriboh in my hand. Allowing me to equip it to your Queen's knight meaning it can no longer attack."  
"CURSE YOU HUMAN. I TOO SET ONE CARD AND THEN END MY TURN."  
"I draw. Then end my turn."  
"HUMAN PLEASE TAKE ME SERIOUSLY. I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU MOCKING ME WITH THESE POOR MOVES. I DRAW. NEXT I NORMAL SUMMON KING'S KNIGHT WHICH DUE TO ME STILL CONTROLLING MY QUEEN'S KNIGHT SPECIAL SUMMON'S MY JACK'S KNIGHT FROM MY DECK. JACK'S KNIGHT DIRECT ATTACK."  
"You activated my trap card."  
"TRAP CARD. NOOOOO. WHAT DOES IT DO."  
"Mirror force. I redirect your attack at your monsters destroying all of them."  
"CURSES HUMAN YOU HAVE TRICKED ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY. I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD CALL OF THE HAUNTED TO BRING BACK MY JACK'S KNIGHT. ATTACK AGAIN JACK'S KNIGHT."  
"I activate the second effect of Rainbow Kuriboh. I can special summon it from my graveyard in defense position to block a direct attack." Rainbow Kuriboh reappeared and dived in front of the knight's sword. "However he is then banished."  
"HUMAN JUST LET ME CAPTURE YOU. HALT THIS FOOLISH DEFENSE, IT IS GETTING YOU NOWHERE. I END MY TURN"  
"Very well then Papyrus I shall go all-out on you. Draw. I set one monster in defence position along with 2 cards and that will end my turn."  
"YOU CALL THAT GOING ALL OUT. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU HUMAN. DRAW. I SUMMON BUSTER WHELP OF DESTRUCTION SWORDSMAN ADDING DRAGON BUSTER DESTRUCTION SWORD TO MY HAND. THEN I ACTIVATE EMBLEM OF DRAGON DESTRUCTION TO ADD BUSTER BLADER TO MY HAND, NEXT I TRIBUTE MY WHELP TO SPECIAL SUMMON BUSTER BLADER. I THEN ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF DRAGON BUSTER DESTRUCTION SWORD TO EQUIP IT TO BUSTER BLADER THEN SPECIAL SUMMON IT. FOLLOWING WHICH I USE IT TO TUNE MY BUSTER BLADER TO SYNCHRO SUMMON CRIMSON BLADER IN ATTACK POSITION. JACK'S KNIGHT SLICE OPEN THE HUMAN'S DEFENCE."  
"I activate my face-down Mystical space typhoon to destroy your call of the haunted and return your Jack's knight to dust."  
"FINE. CRIMSON BLADER TAKE UP THE ATTACK."  
"I activate my second face down card Human-wave tactics. Now during each end phase I can special summon a number of level 2 or lower normal monsters equal to the number destroyed that turn."  
"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THAT. CONTINUE CRIMSON BLADER." The face-down card flips up revealing a harpy girl. "NYEHEHEH NOW I HAVE DESTROYED A MONSTER WITH MY CRIMSON BLADER YOU CANNOT SUMMON A LEVEL 5 OR HIGHER MONSTER DURING YOUR NEXT TURN. YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY STOP MY CRIMSON BLADER WITH LOWER LEVELED MONSTERS AND DUE TO YOUR HUMAN WAVE TACTICS YOU WILL BE FORCED TO THROUGH WEAK MONSTERS IN FRONT OF IT UNTIL YOU RUN OUT OF CARDS IN YOUR DECK. NYEHEHEHEHEH. NYEH. I END MY TURN"  
"That's what you think. Now as the turn ended I get to summon a level 2 or lower normal monster. I summon Happy lover in defense position. Now I draw. I then set two cards face down then end my turn."  
"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE. DRAW. I SUMMON MARAUDING CAPTAIN ALLOWING ME TO SPECIAL SUMMON ANOTHER MARAUDING CAPTAIN MEANING YOU CAN'T ATTACK ANY OF MY WARRIOR TYPE MONSTERS. NOW CRIMSON BLADER ATTACK HAPPY LOVER."  
"I activate Scapegoat summoning 4 level 1, 0 Atk and Defense beast-type sheep tokens in defence position. Then I activate DNA Surgery making all monsters fairy type."  
"GOOD THING I SUMMONED SO MANY MONSTERS. CRIMSON BLADER TAKE OUT HAPPY LOVER. CAPTAINS, BUTCHER SOME SHEEP." The destruction of the monsters sends out plumes of smoke, spiralling high into the sky and the wind from the explosions temporarily clears the snow allowing Frisk to see his surroundings clearly. He and Papyrus are standing in a snow covered corridor between the trees, a river with Ice cubes floating down it. "WELL HUMAN. IT IS YOUR TURN NOW."  
"Thank you. Now due to the effect of Human-Wave Tactics I can special summon three monsters. I choose 3 Mokey Mokeys. Now I draw. I activate Mokey Mokey Smackdown. Now whenever a Fairy type monster I control is destroyed all my Mokey Mokeys Attack will become 3000. I switch one of my remaining sheep to attack position. I attack Maurauding Captain with my Sheep token."  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT. MY CAPTAIN'S EFFECTS MEANING YOU CAN'T ATTACK ANY WARRIOR TYPE MONSTERS I CONTROL AND EVEN IF YOU COULD MY CAPTAIN HAS FAR MORE ATTACK POINTS THEN YOUR SHEEP. YOU WILL LOSE AND THE TOKENS ARE BEASTS SO YOU ARE JUST TAKING 1200 POINTS OF DAMAGE."  
"Yes. Sheep tokens are naturally beast type but due to my DNA surgery every monster on the field is Fairy type. Meaning"  
"YOUR MOKEY MOKEYS ATK BECOMES 3000."  
"Correct." The sheep token explodes in flames and the Mokey Mokeys all turn red, their halos becoming exclamation marks. "Now go. Avenge your friend." Papyrus' entire team is wiped out lowering his life points to 200. And sending him flying backwards to the very edge of the Snow.  
"HUMAN YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT."  
"If you say so. I set one card face-down and special summon a happy lover from my deck to end my turn."  
"DRAW!!!! I SUMMON BLUE-FLAME SWORDSMAN. I SET TWO CARDS FACE DOWN. FLAME-SWORDSMAN SHATTER ONE OF HIS MOKEY MOKEYS."  
"I activate Flash Fusion to fuse my three Mokey Mokeys into Mokey Mokey King who I summon in defense position."  
"EXCELLENT NOW I CAN DESTROY ALL THREE AT ONCE. CONTINUE YOUR ATTACK BLUE FLAME SWORDSMAN." The Mokey Mokey King was destroyed sending hundreds of tiny Mokey Mokeys flying everywhere. "WHAT BUT HOW YOUR MOKEY MOKEYS SHOULD HAVE BEEN SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD WHEN THEY GOT FUSED INTO MOKEY MOKEY KING."  
"And they were but when Mokey Mokey King is destroyed I may summon all the Mokey Mokeys in my graveyard."  
"CURSE YOU HUMAN. I END MY TURN THERE"  
"My turn. I Draw. I switch my Happy Lover to Attack position. Happy Lover go. Attack Blue-Flame swordsman."  
"I ACTIVATE MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON TO DESTROY YOUR MOKEY MOKEY SMACKDOWN"  
"I activate my emergency provisions tributing my surgery and Smackdown to gain 2000 life points. Meaning your Flame Swordsman is a warrior again."  
"HAPPY LOVER IS DESTROYED AND YOU TAKE 1000 POINTS OF DAMAGE BACK DOWN TO 3800."  
"Argh. I switch my Mokey Mokeys to defense position. I end my turn, Special summoning a Flamvell guard in defense position."  
"DRAW. I SUMMON HAYABUSA KNIGHT A MONSTER WHICH MAY ATTACK TWICE A TURN. NOW MY WARRIORS DESTROY HIS MOKEY MOKEYS." The Mokey Mokeys were all destroyed, the force of the explosion sending Frisk flying towards the river. Just as it looked like he was going to fly all the way in, he slammed down into the snow and heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sans say, "be careful around rivers kid. someone out there really cares for you."  
"Sans? Where are you, Sans?" Frisk asked, looking around.  
"HUMAN SANS IS NOT HERE HE IS AT HIS STATION IN WATERFALL, I THINK. ANY WAY I END MY TURN NOW."  
"Due to the effect of human wave tactics I special summon Harpy Girl, happy lover and Bunilla. Draw. I use the level 1 tuner monster Flamvell guard to tune all 5 of my monsters to summon my Ace. Ancient Pixie Dragon. Next I activate the effect of Zeradias, the herald of heaven, to discard him and add the sanctuary in the sky to my hand. I then activate it allowing me to draw thanks to ancient pixie. Now I use the other effect of ancient pixie dragon to destroy hayabusa knight. Now go Ancient Pixie Dragon Attack his Blue Flame-Swordsman. Fairy Tale Whip!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The blast sent Papyrus flying backwards into the next area. Frisk quickly ran after him. Screaming "Papyrus!"

"HMM, WHERE AM I?" Papyrus muttered as he blinked furiously. "WHY AM I AT HOME?"  
"you were sent flying by the human's final attack, almost into my station in waterfall. the human ran after you and together we carried you back here so you could rest." Sans responded soothingly.  
"THE HUMAN, WHERE IS HE?"  
"after he brought you back here and making sure you were ok, he set off for waterfall."  
"BUT I NEED TO TALK TO THEM"  
"sorry, i didn't get their number"  
"NO MATTER I SHALL DIAL EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY. GIVE ME MY PHONE."  
"ok bro, it might take some time though" Sans replied passing Papyrus the phone.  
"00000 000001 HELLO" click  
"00000 000002 HELLO" click

Meanwhile in Waterfallllllllllllllllllll

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Frisk asked Chara.  
"I told you back in Snowdin. I can't be completely certain because I have been asleep for 5000 years. But I think so." Chara replied, "I think you should turn left at the end of this corridor."  
"Thank you" Frisk replied and turned to follow Chara's directions when the phone rang. "HELLO."  
"Papyrus? Is that you? Are you Ok? I didn't mean to send you flying."  
"HUMAN. IT IS INDEED I THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I AM RINGING TO REMIND YOU OF OUR DATE. OH, AND YES I AM FINE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT"  
"Oh yes, sorry about that. How did you get my number by the way?"  
"EASY, I JUST RANG EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY. SO WHEN WILL YOU BE COMING BACK?"  
"I'll turn around now. See you soon." Frisk turned around.   
"What is our number anyway?" Chara asked, slightly confused as to how quickly Papyrus called them.  
"Hang on a second I'll check." Frisk replied getting their phone out to check, "00000 000003"

Frisk approached Snowdin village. "Ugh, I'd almost forgotten how cold it is here" Frisk moaned shivering.  
"It's not too bad. Stop whining." Chara replied.  
"Easy for you to say. You're a ghost, you can't feel anything."  
"You're the one who flirted with Papyrus, so you're the one who has to go through this date. Who knows you might even make a friend. That's why you woke me wasn't it?" The pair continued trudging through the snow until they arrived at a large wooden house, with a large wreath on the door and Papyrus standing outside.  
"That is a nice wreath. Is it Christmas?" Frisk asked.  
"CHRISTMAS? WHAT IS THAT?" Papyrus responded.  
"Christmas is a human festival celebrated on the surface, where you put presents for those you care about underneath a tree covered in decorations. And we hang out wreathes like this one." Frisk gestured to the wreath on the door.  
"THAT IS PART OF OUR HOUSE'S NORMAL DECORATION. HOWEVER, WE DO HAVE A TRADITION SIMILAR TO THAT. A FEW YEARS BACK SOME YOUTHS DECORATED A TREE MONSTER AS A JOKE, AND WE HAD TO HIVE IT GIFTS TO APPEASE IT. SO IT HAS SINCE BECOME A TRADITION TO PLACE GIFTS UNDERNEATH A DECORATED TREE."  
"That is a nice story. So what are we going to do now?"  
"I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU TO A VERY SPECIAL PLACE TO ME, A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME. FOLLOW ME." Papyrus walked off, Frisk trailing behind him. They stopped outside a loud bar with music playing and Papyrus turned as if to go in. Then turned again to face the direction they had come from and started to walk back. "WELCOME TO MY HOUSE!" Papyrus announced when they had returned to their start point.  
"So you made me walk all the way up to the bar, for no reason?" Frisk asked, faintly amused.  
"I ALWAYS FIND A BRISK WALK SATISFYING. ANYWAY, SHALL WE GO INSIDE?"  
"Absolutely, I have been wondering what your house is like." Papyrus opened the door and held it allowing Frisk in.

Inside was a sofa, facing a television, a table with a rock on it, a dirty sock with a series of post-it notes on it and a small table with a book on it. Frisk walked over to the rock and questioned Papyrus about it. "THAT IS SANS' PET ROCK."  
"But why is it covered in sprinkles?"  
"HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT."  
"Right, How about the sock?"  
"THAT IS SANS'. HE IS STARTING A DIRTY SOCK COLLECTION. SANS PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"   
"ok." Sans came down and picked up the sock.  
"DON'T JUST PUT IT BACK DOWN MOVE IT."  
"ok" Sans came down again and moved the sock.  
"YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES, MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM"  
"ok" Sans came down and picked up the sock.  
"AND DON'T BRING IT BACK."  
"ok"  
"WHY DID YOU PUT IT BACK?"  
"you just told me not to bring it back to my room."  
"UGH. FORGET IT."  
"Wow." Frisk murmured before walking in to the kitchen area.  
"PLEASE FEEL FREE TO VISIT THE TRASH-CAN ANYTIME." Papyrus motioned as he followed Frisk to the kitchen's entrance. Within the kitchen was a combined Fridge-Freezer, the trash-can (which Frisk felt strangely inclined to visit, a hob and a ridiculously high sink. "Why is your sink so large?"  
"I INCREASED THE HEIGHT TO FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT. TAKE A LOOK" Frisk opened the sink's door and within it, there was, one, single, little, white, dog chewing a bone. "QUICK. CATCH THAT DOG." Frisk and Papyrus both leapt for the dog, their arms grasping at the air. However the dog ducked underneath their flailing arms and walked out through the door. "THAT DOG HAS STOLEN MANY BONES FROM ME AS WELL AS SEVERAL BOWLS OF SPAGHETTI. AND ONE DAY I. WILL. CATCH IT!!! ANYWAY WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO MY ROOM AND DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE?"  
"Sure let's get on with it." Papyrus walked upstairs with Frisk following. They went in to his room.

Inside was neatly ordered. There was a neatly organised bookshelf full of children's books and complicated tomes on puzzle construction. There was also a table with strictly arranged action figures and a bed in the shape of a car. "TIME TO START THE DATE." Papyrus announced. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE BEFORE AND THEREFORE I AM NOT CERTAIN OF WHAT TO DO. HOWEVER, YOU CANNOT SPELL PREPARED WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME. SO WHILST YOU WERE RETURNING FROM WATERFALL I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULE BOOK FROM THE LIBRABRY (THAT'S WHAT IT SAYS ABOVE THE DOOR).  
"Oh Good." Frisk muttered less then enthusiastically.  
"HERE WE GO!"

DATING START!!!!

"LET'S SEE WHAT'S FIRST?" Papyrus murmured flipping through the book.  
"Maybe, take them some where nice." Frisk ventured.  
"HERE IT IS. STEP 1. ASK THEM ON A DATE."  
"Haven't you already done that?" Chara asked Frisk.  
"Yes, but let's follow Papyrus. So be quiet now." Frisk hissed back.  
"ATTENTION HUMAN." Papyrus started oblivious to the conversation going on between Frisk and Chara, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU."  
"Huh? Oh. Right. Yes." Frisk replied bewildered by Papyrus' asking technique.  
"OH GOODIE. NOW WHAT'S NEXT? AHA. HERE IT IS PRESS C ON YOUR DUEL DISK TO OPEN THE DATING HUB" Papyrus turned to a box of bones beside the door and started looking through it.  
"I didn't notice any buttons on my duel disk." Frisk muttered to Chara whilst summoning his Disk.  
"Really? They are all over it." Chara replied. "The C button is here" he said pressing a small button just beneath the pad, just as Papyrus strapped on his Disk and did the same. This caused a small screen to pop out; displaying many things such as the date, time, dog radar, crime level, egg, tension level and so on. "WOWIE. I FEEL SO INFORMED." Papyrus exclaimed. "NOW, WHAT'S NEXT. AHA. STEP 3: PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE. WAIT. THAT STRIPED SHIRT. YOU WERE WEARING IT EARLIER. HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS FROM THE START?"  
"Wow. He's crazy." Chara whispered to Frisk.  
"Shh. Be nice Chara." Frisk murmured back, and then, to Papyrus, "Yes I have. Ever since I heard your voice whilst you were arguing with Sans in front of the conveniently shaped lamp." Papyrus looked shocked. "NO, YOUR DATING POWER. IT'S TOO HIGH." He yelled as a blue bar started filling up on the hub. "BUT I CAN ALSO WEAR CLOTHES. IN FACT I AM WEARING MY SPECIAL CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY NORMAL CLOTHES." Papyrus disappeared into his closet, their was a sound of muffled thumping. Then, he emerged wearing a baseball cap, a blue jacket, shorts and a t-shirt with COOL scrawled on in red above the word dude. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Papyrus asked.  
"It looks great Papyrus." Frisk replied cheerfully.  
"A GENUINE COMPLIMENT? YOUR DATE POWER IS OVERWHELMING. BUT I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD. SECRET POWER OF THE OUTFIT. WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALIDATED UNLESS YOU CAN FIND MY OUTFIT'S HIDDEN POWER." Papyrus exclaimed. Frisk stepped closer, taking in every detail from the spaghetti stain's on the t-shirt to the cracking plastic image on the cap. Frisk hazarded a guess, "Is it the cap?" Papyrus proceeded to raise the hat, revealing a box. "What is it?" Frisk asked.  
"WHY IT IS A GIFT OF COURSE. FROM ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS." Papyrus responded proudly, "ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN IT?" Frisk nodded, "I am." He said stepping forwards to take it. Within the wrapping was a plate with a tangled mess upon it. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?" Papyrus asked.  
"Of course." Frisk replied hesitantly.  
"FANTASTIC. I KNEW A SPAGHETTI LOVER SUCH AS YOURSELF COULD NOT FAIL TO RECOGNISE IT. IT IS OF COURSE THE FINEST SILKEN SPAGHETTI, AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK, THEN COOKED BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER SPAGHETTORE."  
"Of course it is" Frisk responded glad of the explanation.  
"You had no idea did you." Chara accused pointedly  
"Not in the slightest."  
"WILL YOU TRY IT?" Papyrus asked expectantly, his eyes wide with excitement. Frisk nodded and gulped slightly. He took the fork and speared a small portion. As he brought it to his lips Chara gasped slightly. Frisk bit down. His face instinctively scrunched up, his eyes narrowed, his mouth puckering inwards, Chara gagging out the window next to him. "WHAT DID YOU THINK?" Papyrus asked, oblivious to Chara's wretching.  
"The taste is ... indescribable. Surely you must want some."  
"THAT COMMENT, THAT FACE." Papyrus started.  
"Wait, Papyrus I'm sorry." Frisk babbled, attempting to repair the friendship he could see shattering into millions of pieces.  
"YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY SPAGHETTI." Papyrus continued.  
"Wait. What?" Frisk stopped startled.  
"AND BY EXTENSION, ME." He concluded, "NO! YOUR DATE POWER IS OVERWHELMING. I'VE LOST." The date power bar shot up and out the end of the screen, causing the dating hub to break down irreparably. "HUMAN. I CAN SEE THAT YOUR LOVE FOR ME KNOWS NO BOUNDS. AND I FEEL HONOUR BOUND TO TELL YOU OF MY FEELINGS IN RESPONSE." Papyrus turned to look straight at Frisk, his eye-sockets staring straight at Frisk's eyes. "HUMAN. I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU DO ABOUT ME. I CANNOT SEE YOU AS MORE THAN A FRIEND. I THOUGH THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME I HAD TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. AND FROM THERE FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH AND I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR FEELINGS." He turned away, "BUT, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. HOWEVER," and at this Papyrus turned back to face Frisk, "DON'T BE DISHEARTENED I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND. AND I SHALL BE THERE TO HELP YOU FIND SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS ME. WELL, MAYBE NOT, BUT I'LL HELP YOU TO SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST." Papyrus finished with a 'NYEH' and then passed Frisk a piece of paper, "HUMAN, THIS IS MY NUMBER, CALL ME IF YOU EVER NEED A HAND." Frisk turned around to go.  
"See you later Papyrus." He said before walking out of the door, down the stairs and out of the building.  
"WELL THAT WENT WELL" Papyrus muttered to himself before going downstairs to watch the MTT channel.

"Time to head back to Waterfall." Frisk suggested.  
"Why did we go back there? it was nothing but a waste of time and energy." Chara muttered.  
"I know how it feels to be stood up. I don't want to make anyone else feel like that. Plus now we have his number I don't need to rely on your failing memory to get through the underground." Frisk replied jokingly.  
"Let's see how good your memory is 5000 years in the future." Chara responded, when, suddenly the phone went again.  
"HELLO HUMAN, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I FORGOT TO WARN YOU." Papyrus voice echoed from the phone.  
"Warn me about what?" Frisk asked.  
"A FRIEND OF MINE, UNDYNE, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, LIVES IN WATERFALL, AND SHE ISN'T TOO KEEN ON HUMANS, HOWEVER ANYONE ABLE TO BEAT ME SHOULD BE ABLE TO BEAT ANYONE. ALTHOUGH THINKING ABOUT, SHE CAN ALSO BEAT ME SOOO....  HAVE FUN. SPEAK TO YOU LATER."  
"Wait Papyrus. What does she look like?" Frisk spluttered down the phone but he had already hung up. Frisk put the phone away.  
"So now we have a new foe, Undyne." Chara murmured, the seaweed around them swirling in the wind as they continued to walk forward. Then, a Spear shot out of the ground in front of them.  
"Halt human scum." A voice echoed. Frisk and Chara looked around to find the source, only to see a fish person standing atop the cliff. "I am Undyne, captain of the Royal guard, and you shall go no further." Undyne said then somersaulted down in front of them. "I challenge you to a DUEL!" Undyne yelled, a light blue spear shooting out of an orange glove with the eye of Wdjat on it.  
"Is that...?" Frisk asked Chara motioning at Undyne's duel disk.  
"Yes. The Millennium Glove, item of Bravery. Be very careful Frisk, If they hold a Millennium item they will be a very good Duelist." Chara cautioned, "I will take over if you wish."  
"Very well." Frisk responded. "I accept your challenge Undyne." Chara stepped into Frisk's body.  
"I wager my Millennium item, The Pan in exchange for your Glove."  
"I accept. But, You will not make it past me."  
"I wouldn't be so sure. It's time to DUEL"

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I've written so far so if you want more comment.


End file.
